Truth or Dare
by AceMace1507
Summary: Dan is bored, until Hamilton suggests playing truth or dare. Rated T because Natalie tries to kill Dan (for so many reasons!)
1. Chapter 1

If something didn't happen soon, Dan was going to die of boredom.

When Fiske had told Dan that a few family members were coming over for a party, Dan hadn't counted on the whole younger generation. Dan had hardly counted on even three people, much less Jonah Wizard, Phoenix Wizard, Ned, Ted, Sinead, Natalie K, Ian K, and the Holts.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE, HOLT STYLE?" yelled Reagan Holt.

It was better than nothing.

"Who goes first?" asked Amy nervously.

Dan smiled wickedly.

"NO!" Amy exclaimed. "I'll go first. Sinead, truth, dare, double dare, or double double dare?"

"Truth," Sinead said thoughtfully.

"Wimp," muttered Hamilton Holt. He and Sinead had tried dating, but it hadn't worked out. Now everything was icy between them.

"Okay," Amy said anxiously. "I…um…what was your first invention?"

Everyone groaned, but Sinead lit up.

"When I was half a year I created a machine to unload the dishwasher."

"COOL!" Dan yelled. "I WANT ONE!"

"Just for that I'm picking you," Sinead snorted. "Dan, T, D, DD, or DDD?"

"I don't know?" Dan made it sound like a question.

"Pick."

"Fine! Double Dare, because Ninjas are not wimps!"

Sinead smiled. "Tell Natalie she's pretty."

**(Authors note: Natalie does not like Dan as more than a friend, but Dan like Natalie a bit.)**

"OMG!" Natalie wailed. "What did I do to deserve this, Sinead? Why me? WHY? WHY?"

"You don't care when I tell you yo pretty," Jonah said. Sinead pursed her lips and turned away.

"I hate you, Sinead!" Dan said. "Alright, your pretty, Natalie."

Natalie's eyes turned cold and she pulled out a dart gun.

"AHHH!" Dan screamed, running around, followed by a very angry Natalie.

"DANIEL CAHILL! I WILL KILL YOU SOOOOO BADLY! I HATE YOUR &%*#) GUTS! AHH!"

Dan sat down, breathing heavily. "Ian. Truth or dare or dd or ddd?"

Ian glared. "You just want to get your revenge for my sister nearly killing you."

"True," Dan admitted. "Now pick."

"Fine. Dare."

Dan smiled. "I dare you to call me 'Your Highness' for the rest of the day."

"What? NO!"

Dan smiled. "Bock bock?"

Ian growled, "NO! Your Highness."

The group burst into laughter.

"This is degrading!" moaned Ian.

"Pardon?" Dan asked innocently.

"This. Is. Degrading. Your. Highness."

It took a few minutes to calm everyone down.

"Uh, Jonah. Truth or dare?"

Jonah sighed. "Truth?"

Ian smiled. "Who do you have a crush on?"

"WHAT?" Jonah wailed. "Not fair, bro!"

Ian just laughed evilly.

"Fine," Jonah said. "Probably Sinead." He blushed a deep red and ducked his head.

"WHAT?" Hamilton roared.

"NO!" wailed Ned and Ted. "Sorry, Jonah, but we don't want you as a brother in law!"

Sinead just blushed, though it was a happy kind of blush.

"I quit," groused Hamilton.

"Let's all stop." Amy said. "FOR TODAY!"


	2. MORE!

If something didn't happen soon, Dan was going to die of boredom.

When Fiske had told Dan that a few family members were coming over for a party, Dan hadn't counted on the whole younger generation. Dan had hardly counted on even three people, much less Jonah Wizard, Phoenix Wizard, Ned, Ted, Sinead, Natalie K, Ian K, and the Holts.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE, HOLT STYLE?" yelled Reagan Holt.

It was better than nothing.

"Who goes first?" asked Amy nervously.

Dan smiled wickedly.

"NO!" Amy exclaimed. "I'll go first. Sinead, truth, dare, double dare, or double double dare?"

"Truth," Sinead said thoughtfully.

"Wimp," muttered Hamilton Holt. He and Sinead had tried dating, but it hadn't worked out. Now everything was icy between them.

"Okay," Amy said anxiously. "I…um…what was your first invention?"

Everyone groaned, but Sinead lit up.

"When I was half a year I created a machine to unload the dishwasher."

"COOL!" Dan yelled. "I WANT ONE!"

"Just for that I'm picking you," Sinead snorted. "Dan, T, D, DD, or DDD?"

"I don't know?" Dan made it sound like a question.

"Pick."

"Fine! Double Dare, because Ninjas are not wimps!"

Sinead smiled. "Tell Natalie she's pretty."

**(Authors note: Natalie does not like Dan as more than a friend, but Dan like Natalie a bit.)**

"OMG!" Natalie wailed. "What did I do to deserve this, Sinead? Why me? WHY? WHY?"

"You don't care when I tell you yo pretty," Jonah said. Sinead pursed her lips and turned away.

"I hate you, Sinead!" Dan said. "Alright, your pretty, Natalie."

Natalie's eyes turned cold and she pulled out a dart gun.

"AHHH!" Dan screamed, running around, followed by a very angry Natalie.

"DANIEL CAHILL! I WILL KILL YOU SOOOOO BADLY! I HATE YOUR &%*#) GUTS! AHH!"

Dan sat down, breathing heavily. "Ian. Truth or dare or dd or ddd?"

Ian glared. "You just want to get your revenge for my sister nearly killing you."

"True," Dan admitted. "Now pick."

"Fine. Dare."

Dan smiled. "I dare you to call me 'Your Highness' for the rest of the day."

"What? NO!"

Dan smiled. "Bock bock?"

Ian growled, "NO! Your Highness."

The group burst into laughter.

"This is degrading!" moaned Ian.

"Pardon?" Dan asked innocently.

"This. Is. Degrading. Your. Highness."

It took a few minutes to calm everyone down.

"Uh, Jonah. Truth or dare?"

Jonah sighed. "Truth?"

Ian smiled. "Who do you have a crush on?"

"WHAT?" Jonah wailed. "Not fair, bro!"

Ian just laughed evilly.

"Fine," Jonah said. "Probably Sinead." He blushed a deep red and ducked his head.

"WHAT?" Hamilton roared.

"NO!" wailed Ned and Ted. "Sorry, Jonah, but we don't want you as a brother in law!"

Sinead just blushed, though it was a happy kind of blush.

"I quit," groused Hamilton.

"Let's all stop." Amy said. "FOR TODAY!"


End file.
